Mixels: Darken and Infected
In this Mixels Special Something odd is going on with scorpi Can the Mixels Help Scorpi? Scorpi.jpg = MIXES AND MAXES * Flain And Scorpi Mix * Glurt And Seismo Mix * Aquacats Max * Spikes Max * Booger And Sharkitty Mix * Flain And Possed Scorpi Mix * Nix Master MAX Music And Others Mixels Theme 2018 Spikes Theme RUN RUN RUN BOI 2018 Ending Music Script (Spikes Theme Plays) Footi : FOOD PARTY NIGHT DE DE DE! (Slips And Throws ChickPocs Everywhere) Sharkitty: Hey Scorpi You got a Nice Party Here Didn t You? Scorpi: *Blushes* Heh..Just For Fun Drazor: I dont Like Partys But this Seems Good Scorpi: I told You! LET THE PARTY START All: YEAH! (The Camrea Zooms Into The Screen of Nixels Airship) King Nixel: OH DEAR LORD OF CUBITS *CRIES* Nixram : Cheer Up Boss I have a Plan to teach thoses Mixels A taste of DARK... King Nixels: It wont wor- Wait a Nix! Did you say D-A-R-K? Nixram : Its what i called Getting the Party Man SCORPI... (Screen goes back into the House) Glurt and Siseamo : MIX! FREE ROCK SLIME JUICE WHOOP WHOOP Hoogi: YEAH THIS IS THE LIFE MAN (Nixram Nixhov and Nixjet go with two Nixels) Nixram:Alright Place The trap there and get that Scorpion kid And Lure him there Nixels : NIX NIX (They Nixels Go into the House and steal the Crater Tots and Hamlogna Sandwiches) Scorpi : HEY GET BACK HERE! (Scorpi goes and chases the Nixels outside and come to a edge) Nixels :NIX NIX! *Doges* Scorpi :AGH! Flain and the Others: SCORPI! Flain : Scorpi Are you Ok? Scorpi: Yep Ill be Fine... (The sence goes into the bedroom of scorpi) Footi and Hoogi: Good Night! Scorpi: Good night! A Purple Unkown Scorpi looking Ghost: Hmm... its time *Goes into the Body of Scorpi* Scorpi: AHHHH! *groans* What the Nix? AGH! (Scorpi Grows more Spikes and Sharpness and thens jumps out of the Window) (In the Morring) Footi: Thats Stranges its am But its night! Am gonna Check Scorpi Ok hoogi Hoogi: Ok! Footi: Hello scorpi Ready to- *GASP* S-SCORPI! SCORPI!!! (TRANSTION OF SCORPI AND HIS DARK COUNTERPART) Booger: It smells like Nix Gas to me. Sharkitty: YUCK! Its Too ICKY (MIX) Sharkitty and Booger: YAAHAHAHAHAHAA HA! *PUNCHES* (UNMIX) Sharkitty: Seems Really werid and LOOK! (Nixels Airship comes) King Nixels (Holding Possed Scorpi): Guess who Mixels I Have a New Firend Scorpi : KILL AND DESTORY Footi: GRR I WILL KILL YOU! Flain (Pulling Footi) : FOOTI WAIT! King Nixels (Holding Scorpi): Hey the Scorpion Guys Doing Something... (Scorpi Turns Normal and Falls out of King Nixels hands) Footi: SCORPI! *sniffs* Hand in there Buddy!... (The Medix tirbe and Catwhale with Aquaplup Come) Sharkitty: W-Wah-How did you? Aquaplup: Simple we went to help the Medix and the noise so Yeah... Skrubs: Yeah! And its a good time to try out me new upgrade (the nixels airship flies off) Surgeo: Bring him inside Ill take care of him... (A while Later) Scorpi: Uh-Footi... (Goes into a Section of Jojokes) Zaptor: HAMLOGNA SANDWICH GOD IS HERE (Goes into the Newsers HQ) Screeno: I gotta tell you Boss that big Scorpi Incident if we do that WE ARE RICH! Payz: Hmm... Maybe Yep! Later... Scorpi: Thanks for they Help Flain-Kun Flain: No prob and lets get some Lunch Ok (They Head Into MIX) Nixel (Disgued): Oh hello How can i help you Flain: I say Hamlogna Burgers Two Grub Boxes of Fies and Rollcorns And we will take it to go! (gives food to flain) Flain: Thanks! (That Night) Scorpi: Its almost Night Flain: Wait thoes that mean (Scorpi Eyes become Shocked) Scorpi: AHHHHHH! Flain: S-SCORPI-CHAN! Y-Your Scorpi: S-STAY AWA- AGH!!! Possed Scorpi: Ahhh-HAHAHAHAHAH Possed Scorpi: Mix with me Flain; B-B-BUT AHHH (DARK MIX) Flain And Possed Scorpi MIX: Hahahhahh AHAHAHAHH Now no one can take me Hold now HAHAHH Category:Media Starring Scorpi